


No Sleep For The Wicked

by Doubledeckersofa



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Charles Xavier, Dom/sub, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M, Past Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Top Erik Lehnsherr, Young Charles Xavier, Young Charles and Erik, Young Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubledeckersofa/pseuds/Doubledeckersofa
Summary: Charles finds Erik in the den a little intoxicated,While trying to bring him back to bed, Erik’s dirty thoughts project into Charles curious mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	No Sleep For The Wicked

Erik sits in the den, gazing out into the night, as if he were looking for something. With a sigh, he brings a glass of scotch to his lips letting it fill his mouth. He lets it linger there a moment before swallowing.

Charles subconsciously reaches out a hand, looking for Erik’s warmth. In his absence, Charles opens his eyes a bit realizing the travesty.  
Still in bed, Charles uses his abilities to search the house, searching for another mind, for Erik. The professor has an unexpectedly hard time finding him, which is alarming.

Charles slips his house shoes on, and grabs his robe. deciding to go on a man hunt for his magnetic lover.

After roaming the halls, Charles finds himself at the den’s corridor, finally sensing something. He stands and watches a moment, trying to get a read on Erik.

He sits facing the window, almost as if he were studying it. His silhouette relaxed, hair a bit messy, thoughts probably racing millions of miles an hour. Not that Charles would know, he wishes he did.

“Fancy a glass?” Erik lifts his which is now empty, inviting Charles in. Suddenly it made sense. Charles is unable to search the mind of someone who is intoxicated. It’s not impossible, but definitely isn’t easy. Reading Erik’s mind at this moment was as if he were trying to translate words in a language he wasn’t fluent in. And Charles spoke over 17 different languages, being fluent in just over 10 of them. 

Charles comes behind the likely troubled man, taking in the view as he runs hands down his shoulders to his chest, resting his chin atop Erik’s head. “Cant sleep?” Charles hums as he began rubbing his hands along Erik’s body, he's always loved his form.

The troubled man reaches for his lovers arm as if for comfort. Not saying another word.

“How many glasses, Erik?” The telepath questioned, hands still wandering.  
“Just the one dear.” Erik’s words clearly mendacious as he sat down the empty crystal. “Beautiful view.”

Charles’ eyes flutter open at the vibration of the words, as they enjoy the sight together. His hands slip from the comfort that is Erik’s embrace, making his way in front of Him, blocking the few. 

Charles, wearing nothing but briefs and a silk robe, both of whichever were playing with Erik’s mind.  
“My love, my muse, please come to bed.” Charles squats, resting a hand along Erik’s thigh.

The sight excites the man, not to mention the feeling of Charles so close to him.

~So goddamn sexy~

the phrase slips through Charles’ mind like an out of focus radio, barely making out the words over all the static.  
Charles tightens his grip on Erik’s thigh, furrowing his brows a bit.

Erik, practically study his kneeling form.

~Jerk me~

Another breaks through, Charles looks to the floor a little flustered, adding a knee to the ground for support. “Ask and you shall receive, my love.” Charles leans forward, placing a kiss to Erik’s knee, staying there for a bit before bringing their eyes together once again.

Erik grips the hand cradling his thigh, squeezing it a bit as if it were conformation.

“You know the rules my love.” Charles reminds him. “Say the words, my devilish night owl.” Charles continues laying kisses along Erik’s leg, causing him to spread them, making his inner thigh more accessible. Charles, growing more aware of Erik’s thoughts as they continued to clear.

“Charles,” He breathed, tangling his fingers into the brunets hair as he continued kissing along Erik’s inner thigh.

He hums at the sound of his own name leaving Erik’s lips, still unwilling to move forward until Erik is clear. “What can I do, sir?” Charles spoke again, his breath sending chills along Erik’s spine.

“I want your lips around my cock.” Erik’s breathing getting more erratic as Charles continues to teases him.  
He smiles against his skin leaving a wet kiss just before retreating from the area. “What else do you want?” Charles now fully kneeling in front of Erik, awaiting for further instructions.

“Robe, open.” He demanded as he adjusts himself in his seat.

Charles complies, he always does. He loves being good for him, being praised for his good behavior. Charles pulls the robes tie slowly, letting it drape open exposing his bulge, a lovely sight indeed.  
Erik brings himself closer to the edge of his seat, allowing him to spread his legs further, enough for Charles fit between them.“Closer.” Erik demands, shorts growing tighter due to the view in front of him.

Charles moves in, placing himself between his thighs. Sliding his hands up the lustful man, reaching the seem of his shorts. He looks to Erik for permission and he nods as he lifts himself slightly as Charles pulls them off, leaving Erik in just his briefs.  
Charles takes in this magnificent sight, mouth watering with anticipation. He looks back to Erik, searching for his go ahead, hands once again placed along thighs.

“Do you want me to fill your pretty little mouth?” Erik questioned as he took one of Charles hands, interlocking their fingers. “Want me to fuck your beautiful face?”  
Erik continued, still holding Charles’ hand in his own.

“I want to feel you deep in my throat,” he sings. “fucking my face.” Charles continued as his eyes once again locked with Erik’s cock. Charles moved forward a bit, resting his arms on Erik’s thighs as he began pulling on the waist of Erik’s underwear, causing his erection to spring free, bobbing a bit before Charles uses his free hand to wrap around it. 

Once again, looking to Erik, this time, to see the yarning that filled his eyes just before he gives him exactly what he wants.  
Charles leans down, wrapping his lips around Erik’s swollen head, lightly brushing the tip of his tongue along the slit. Erik groans at the sensation while his counter part begins taking more of him in. Breathy moan from the act causes Erik to lay his hand atop Charles, petting him, brushing the fallen hairs out of his face so Erik could his how beautiful he looked taking in his length.  
“There you go darling, you take me inside you so well.” Erik praises as he continued running his fingers through the professors hair. 

Charles moans as he brings his cock in deeper, filling his mouth. 

“Goddamnit Xavier.” Erik groaned as Charles began bobbing his head, humming at random.  
Erik uses the hand on Charles to guide him where he wants him to be. “Shit,” Erik squirms under Charles a bit as he takes in his full length, hitting the back of his throat.

Charles gawks at the sensation, chills run along his skin.  
Charles, burying his face deep into Erik’s finely trimmed bush as he brings himself to the base of his dick.  
Erik brings Charles’ hand to his lips, kissing his fingers, placing them in his mouth.  
Charles’ lonesome cock jumps at the feeling of Erik’s wet mouth wrapped around them, just before he begins sucking, He earns another moan from his obedient playmate as he swirled his fingers around in his mouth just before removing them.

“Touch yourself.” Erik demanded as he continued guiding Charles.

With his newly went fingers, Charles finds his shaft. starting with small strokes, moaning around Erik’s cock once again.  
He pulls Erik’s dick from his mouth, causing a popping sound to form from lips as he continued pleasuring himself.  
“You’re so good for me darling.” Erik encourage, a rush of pleasure though Charles’ core, causing a breather moan.  
Charles dove back in for Erik’s cock, this time bobbing his head more rapidly then before.

“Charles!” Erik Yelp gripping the arms of his chair for support.  
Charles is pleased with himself, but now, his once slippery hands are not so slick anymore causing Charles to resort to playing with his balls as he continued on Erik.

Charles pulls away a second to catch his breath. Erik uses two fingers to lift his chin causing their eyes to meet. Charles, dripping with his own saliva, one of Erik’s favorite sights.

“Up.” Erik motions to him, he immediately obeys, removing his hand from his underwear.  
Erik stands as well, legs a little wobbly. He then brings their lips together as he hold his chin once again. placing a hand on Charles’ back, walking him backwards until he was pressed against cold glass. 

Erik kisses along his neck leaving behind little marks along his collarbone, he flips him over, lifting his rope and yanking his briefs to the ground.  
He then dropped to his knees, as he spreads Charles gently. Exposing his little bundle of nerves, Erik leans in biting harshly on Charles’ bare ass.

“Fuck, Erik!” Charles shouts caught off guard with the roughness of Erik’s actions.  
He just smiles then kisses the sensitive area, trailing more soft kisses until he reaches his asshole. Erik began by tonguing at it, warming him up. Charles leans into Erik’s face, chasing the sensation further.  
  
He then reaches around and began stroking Charles, relaxing him more, allowing Erik to dip his tongue deeper within Charles.

“Erik, please.” Charles begs with one check pressed against cold glass.

“Shhhh, my love. Let go.”  
Erik encouraged as he began using faster strokes, and randomly squeezing his thigh with his free hand.

“Erik, I’m-“  
“I know, it’s okay. I want you to cum for me.” Erik this time adding a finger inside Charles, finding his sweet spot sending Charles over the edge.  
He then releases his grip on Charles, quickly spitting in his own hand, using it to better lubricate Charles’ cock.

“Shit! Slow down!” Charles shouted as his legs began to shake.

Erik, shoving his face further into Charles’ ass, tonguing him deeply.  
“Oh darling, let me take care of you.”  
Charles gasped at the words being sung inside of him.

“Are you gunna be a good boy for me? Hmm? Are you gunna cum for me? All over my goddamn hands?” Erik continued, as he felt Charles reaching his limit.  
“Erik!” He shouted as he entered pure bliss, unloading into Erik’s hand. Waves of pleasure crashing over Charles causing his legs to tremble. Erik holds Charles in place, not letting him fall as he continued stroking his now sensitive cock using his cum as lube.

“But, I thought-“ he panted.

“Shhh baby, just feel good for a moment longer.” Erik continued with the stroking a bit more until he felt Charles’ legs give way.  
“I’m so proud of you. You gave me everything. you’re so good for me.” Erik praised, still supporting Charles.  
Making sure his lover was stable.  
Erik stood to his feet, letting the once held aside fabric fall back in place. Pressing his still hard cock against Charles’ ass through his robe, he leans against him, covering the professors body with his own, pressing him further into the icy glass.  
“Now, do you think you can handle me fucking your tight little hole?” Erik’s breath prominent in his ear as he pushed the robe aside once more.

“Sweet Jesus Erik just fuck me!”  
Charles groaned through his teeth, griping the window he's pressed against.

“Tell me what you want, my love.” Erik’s voice sweet and smooth, like fresh honey as they filled Charles’ mind.  
“I want you inside of me,” he begged. “I want you deep within me, I want to feel you cum inside of me.” Charles continued as he rested his head against his hand.

Erik lines himself with the professors ass, pressing the head of his cock against it. Teasing Charles.

He let out a slight Yelp as Erik pushes forward, slipping the head of his cock inside him. Erik wraps an arm around his lovers waist, keeping him place as he enters himself deeper.

“Fuck me, Lehnsherr!” Charles demanded as he gripped Erik’s arm around him.

Erik smiled, as he filled Charles completely. Their body’s against one another, Charles only leans in further, begging for Erik to have his way with him.  
He began slipping in and out of Charles, steady, forceful movements. The sound of their skin coming together fills the air, along with Charles’ moans and a few gasps from Erik.

He then speeds up his penetration, adjusting himself inside of Charles, hitting his prostate over, and over again causing another shout from Charles.

“Shit,” Charles feels himself nearing his own peak once again.  
Erik runs his hand through Charles’ hair, yanking it back, causing him to see his reflection in the window. 

“Watch me.” Erik whispers into his ear as he continued fucking him.

Charles’ eyes locked with Erik’s as he began thrusting faster, moans escaping his mouth at random.  
“God, Charles!” He gasped as he his movements became more rapid, brushes started to form on his hips where Erik was grasping him so tightly.

“Wait!” Charles shouted, causing Erik to stop mid thrust, still deep within Charles. 

“I want you to cum on me.” Charles suggested breathlessly. The thought caused Erik’s dick to twitch inside of Charles in which he moaned once more.  
Erik pulls out and takes a step back. Charles falls to the ground, still against the glass, sore, tired. He finds Erik once again and sits back on his heels, looking up with dark brown eyes, begging for more. 

Erik begu jerking himself rapidly. Charles just underneath him, his mouth wide open in anticipation.  
“Give it to me baby.” Charles voice was low and full of lust, as if he were only talking to himself  
“S-Shit!” Erik breathed as he began shooting his load all over Charles’ face and body. Spurts of white hot cum, shoot out as he continued with his strokes.  
Charles licks his lips as Erik’s bliss comes to an end. His dick dripping as it began going limp.  
Both men breathless, Erik drops to his knees, joining Charles on the floor. He reaches for him, bringing him closer as he pressed their lips together. Erik’s cum masking Charles’ face, he licks the tip of his nose, tasting himself. “You are wonderful.” He plants a kiss to his forehead as he stands to his feet, extending a hand for Charles.  
The freshly fucked man takes advantage of the support and joins Erik standing. Legs still shaking he wraps his arms around Erik’s neck, not for support, but because he loves him so much. He loves that Erik cares for him the way he does. Charles gently kisses his neck and Erik quite literally sweeps Charles off his feet.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, darling.” Erik hums as he carries Charles like a newlywed bride entering their new home.  
Erik gently placed him on their bed, barley clothed. “Don’t move.” He Instructed as he disappeared to their shared bathroom.

He returns with a clean shirt along with a warm cloth and towel.

He sits beside Charles, sitting him up slightly, removing his robe and discarding it. He began using the wet, cloth to clean Charles’ face. Using his free hand to gently hold his chin as he does so.  
Charles, caught in the moment began to drift off, no longer in control.

“How you feeling?” Erik prompted, knowing Charles is slipping. He always does at this part.

“Mhm.” Charles hums with a lose smile.  
Erik shakes his head with a smile as he continued wiping Charles gently, making sure to not miss a thing.  
Erik then reaches for his nightstand drawer, retrieving a small round container that holds Charles’ moisturizer inside. Erik dips a finger and began messaging the cream into Charles’ skin.

“Come on, just a shirt’ll do.” Erik pulls one of his own shirts over Charles’ head. Erik always loved seeing him in his clothing. One of the ways to be reminded who be belonged to.  
Erik pulled the covers over Charles as he made himself comfortable, he discards the rags in which he cleaned Charles with and returned to bed. Pulling Charles close, placing a kiss to his head.

“Erik?” Charles spoke just above a whisper.

“My love?” Erik smiled.

“Thank you.” He nuzzled his head into Erik’s chest as he brought himself closer. “I love you.” He spoke into him.

The two lay under the moonlight peering in from the bedroom window. Erik, with a deep breath closes his eyes allowing himself to drift off peacefully, in the arms of the man he loved so desperately. In this moment, Charles curled in his arms and the two breathing in time, everything was perfect. Everything was right.  
Erik felt at peace. Erik felt at Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed! Lmk what you think!💕


End file.
